penstaresfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Steel Box
Big Steel Box was the founder and leader of The Penstares musical band. He was a very close friend to every member, and was an inspiration to every person in the world. Diamond Man and Gareth Bale Before creating the Penstares, Big Steel Box was a very close friend of Diamond Man. The two were very close, however while Big Steel Box was hopeful for the future, Diamond man was secretly undermining his efforts. Diamond Man went on vacation one summer, and during his absence, Big grew close to Gareth Bale, who accompanied Big across Uganda feeding children and playing soccer. Diamond Man did return eventually, and after Gareth met Diamond Man, Gareth told Big of Diamond Man's evil intentions, Big confronted Diamond Man about it. Diamond Man denied this, and said Gareth was the true enemy. In the night, Diamond Man faked an assassination attempt on his life, accusing Gareth. After this, Big had no choice but to force Gareth to leave. Founding the Penstares Crushed by the loss of his friend, Big turned to music to heal the loss Gareth had left. During his journey, Big Steel Box came across D'Whale and Johnny Yo, who in turn introduced him to Cowboy Don. Seeing a new hope, Big began thinking of ideas for a band, his final vision was confirmed when Cowboy Don and Inferno introduced him to Jockey Jockey. He asked the four if they would like to be in a band, and the band was born. Exile During The Four Square Conquest, Big Steel Box suddenly went into exile because of guilt of learning his former friend, Diamond Man was leading The Super Swaggies. During his exile, he was unable to be tracked. D'Whale, as interim leader of the Penstares, thought it was his duty to find his friend, however, D'Whale could not find him, and was put into a depression. After the First Shots at Master Ross' funeral, Big Steel Box returned to the band, and The War began. Death During The War, Big Steel Box and Diamond Man fought in a legendary duel, however during the clash, Big Steel Box was slain by his former friend. Johnny Yo attempted to kill Diamond Man after this, but was gravely injured, leading to him taking on a more passive role in the following battles, but did return to the front lines in The Battle for Daquanland. After his death, D'Whale took the mantle of Penstare Leader, but morale was very low, as Big Steel Box was very respected. Jockey Jockey has since dedicated his life to avenging Big Steel Box. Skills Big Steel Box is very skilled when is comes to sports like basketball, and has won many sports championships. He is also very skilled at video games, since he did play professional MW3 for quite some time. Big Steel Box's special ability is to amp up his reflexes to win at hardcore video games to win more money for The Penstares. who is about to get sniped with his superior sniping abilities.]] Category:Penstare Members